sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerana
Kerana is a character introduced in Spark the Electric Jester. She is the guardian of Kerana Forest, not taking kindly to intruders. She assists Spark and Dr. Armstrong, along with Megagram, Seam, and Romalo. Appearance Kerana is an average sized GPA model. She is mainly green and black, helping camouflage her in the forest. Her most identifying feature is her mane of shaggy, pale blond hair. She wears a black mask with three green dots, and two horns at the top. It is unknown if the mask is her face, or is merely hiding it. Her voice box is broken, making her stutter or drag out words. Personality Kerana is a bit standoffish, and very protective of her forest. She wasn't pleased with Romalo's repeated visits, and attacked Spark (though when it is revealed she has allied with Dr. Armstrong, it could've also been a test for the jester). She is okay with residents of the forest, however, as Spark stated that Kaw-Man was alright being in the forest. Abilities Kerana's main weapon is a bow and plasma arrows, being based off the Archer Jester. She wields a standard bow, rather than the crossbow Spark can obtain. She can warp at will, disappearing in a green flash. She can curl up into a ball and spin into enemies, surrounding herself in a green aura. History Kerana is first encountered in Kerana Forest, where she faces off against Spark using her bow. The two fight, with Kerana losing and teleporting away. Afterwards, she is found and improperly introduced in Mare Desert. She reassures Spark that she won't attack him in the desert. Spark figures that Kaw-Man was alright in the forest, due to being a resident. He remarks that the robot was a safety hazard, and how it attacked a naked Romalo. Kerana expresses her grievances with Romalo's repeated visits to the forest. She then states that the factory located in the forest was shut down, costing everyone their jobs. Spark then calls out Kerana's broken voice box, asking if she was broken. Kerana replies with a "maybe", and that Kaw-man, too, was broken. She teleports away after this remark, leaving Spark wondering if she was female, or if robots even have genders. Later on, she is seen in Dr. Armstrong's lab, ready to collaborate with Spark, Megagram, Seam, and Romalo. She does not appreciate Megagram's jabs at her and Seam. She then goes on to fight Freom's armies on the ground, while Spark and Romalo take to the fleet. In Fark's story, she is yet again fought in the forest, presumably due to her overprotective nature based around her home. She does not confront him any further than this, however. It is unknown if whether or not Kerana was under the effects of Freom's virus, as her reasons for fighting Spark and Fark seem to be specifically about them intruding into her home. This is also supported by her lack of an actual replica robot by Freom. Trivia * Kerana, Float and Astra are the only robots in the games that are canonically female. * Additionally, Kerana and Flint are the only robots in the games that have visible hair. * In the first release of the game, she was meant to be a hallucination Spark was having, telling him "None of this is happening", and disappears out of thin air. In the 1.5 update, she just disappears, leaving Spark wondering where she went and questioning about robot genders. * In the 1.5 update, she has the tendency to intensify words in sentences, such as stuttering or dragging out words, due to her broken voice box. This was not present in the original draft. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bots Category:Antagonists Category:Female